


Captured Heart

by themostcleverandwittyname



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, Not your fluffy sweet story, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, a sweet romance, guilt tripping, haha - Freeform, jk, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostcleverandwittyname/pseuds/themostcleverandwittyname
Summary: A choice made too soon launches Myung into a relationship with Ray.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to bring you this sweet, adorable story filled with hugs, sweet kisses, giggles, and sunshine. I love Ray so much and he deserves love and light at all costs. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Myung had acted without thinking, but for first time in a while, she didn’t regret her decision. 

 

She couldn’t listen to him go on about how he wasn’t worth her attention or that he didn’t deserve basic human decency. She had watched him silently suffer ever since she came to this strange place and she absolutely adored him, the man being a glimmering light that brightened her day. To hear him be so selfless and down on himself shattered her heart. She wanted to stop him harsh words, but speaking up herself wouldn’t do anything for him other than make him feel more obligated to her for her “politeness”. So Myung had done the only thing she could to silence him and hope to convey what she was feeling in the moment.

 

She had leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, which did the perfect job of silencing him for a moment.

 

The brunette was never this bold in her past, but she didn’t think of boldness in this case. She relished the fleeting warmth of his breath on her lips, noted the roughness of his lips and shivered at the gasp he gave her when she made contact with him so suddenly. He had physically stiffened at her gesture and she wondered for a moment if she had misread everything he had ever said to her, all of his sweet words. Was he just exceptionally kind? 

 

She pulled back to scan his reddened face, his wide eyes stared back at her in wonder and disbelief, the moonlight giving his mint eyes a glow. His black dress shirt was brightened in the shine of the moon, his white hair holding a dreamlike luminance. He was speechless and frozen in place, his ears had grown more red than any of the roses in the garden. He took a step back when whatever spell held him in place vanished, unsure of the situation or what to say.

 

“What was that? Is that some sort of punishment?” he spoke finally, his amazement and uncertainty thick in his words. Punishment? Her heart sank with that and she tried not to let it hurt her feelings. How could he not know what a kiss was? Before she could explain, he looked back at the building with disdain and reluctance. He wanted to stay with her longer. 

 

“I-I have to go back and do my work. I’ve spent too much time away and the Savior won’t be happy if I don’t get it done. I don’t want to disappoint her… or you.” he said and blinked his eyes shut, a deep and shaky breath escaped his lungs, “I feel hot and dizzy. I need water or… something.” he said unsurely and made a move to leave. 

 

No. She can’t have him believing that she was trying to punish him with the kiss. The brunette didn’t know when she’d be able to talk to him again and she wanted to explain. She hadn’t seen him all day and she knew that he wanted to stay longer. He needed a break from his work, he had nearly run himself ragged. 

 

In a moment of desperation, she reached out and grabbed his wrist before he whisked himself away. This may be her only chance to explain herself. He stopped in his tracks and shot her a shocked look, her panic may have caused her to grip him a bit tight. Her breathing increased in speed and her ribcage seemed to fill with warm, ticklish air.

“Wait, Ray, don’t go yet. I need to make something clear.” she spurted, her jumpy panic was in her voice and she tried to calm her tone a bit, “Could you maybe stay for just a bit longer?” she had managed to make her voice calmer, but her nervousness was still present in her voice. She watched as he carefully considered it, calculating the risk to stay longer. In the end, he found it worth it to hear her out. The silver haired man cast a glance at the garden’s bench before speaking.

 

“I can stay for a bit longer… I don’t want to miss what you have to say.” he affirmed as he led her to the bench. They both sat and stayed in moderate silence for a moment in the silver light of the moon. They were the only two out there and his proximity on the bench wasn’t doing much for her heart, which was pounding steadily in her chest. He always did this to her, but it had gotten worse recently. Myung looked away to save herself from possible incoming embarrassment if she had messed up in deciding to say what she was about to.

 

“Ray, when I kissed you earlier, I did it because I really like you. I didn’t want you to think that it was a punishment when I meant for it to be the opposite. I know this sudden, but I didn’t know when else I would be able to tell you this because you’re so busy. I’m sorry if-” her words  caught in her throat when his gloved hand lifted to hover over her face hesitantly before cupping her cheek. The butterflies in her chest rampaged against her ribcage and she held her breath. Her eyes snapped back to the man in front of her, his expression was soft and unreadable. She leaned into the warmth of his touch and hung on his words as they struggled to form on his lips.

 

“I’m sorry that I’m so busy all the time. I really have had you on my mind since you got here and I’ve wanted to spend every second of that time with you. I can’t believe you feel that way for someone like me. I’ll make it up to you, but I don’t deserve your kindness. I’m not worthy of your care or attention, even if I work really hard. But maybe one day I’ll-” it was her turn to cut him off. 

 

“Don’t say that. What do you mean you’re not worthy? You are more than worthy, just look how nice and hardworking you are. And even if you weren't, you still deserve love.” she argued, now unable to look away from him. They were both fixated on each other and she hoped that now more than ever he would understand her and accept her words.

 

“Do mean it?” he asked almost childlike, waiting for a promise. His breath tickled her face and the distance between them had decreased exponentially. Her heart couldn’t handle this.

 

“Yes, I mean it. I care about you and you deserve my every worry.” she could barely get her words out, her brain melting away and being replaced with a semblance of a trance.

 

“Am I the only one you feel this way for?” he asked curiously, the trancelike state was heavy in his voice too. There wasn’t a single person who came to her mind other than him and so she answered quickly.

 

“Yes. Only you.” she breathed, the warmth from his fingers was driving her crazy. He was unintentionally teasing her.

 

“Do you promise? Will you be mine?” he asked, his eyes intent on her answer face, waiting to be answered. His eyes bore into hers, almost anxiously as he hung on her response. For some unexplained reason, his look was different than seconds ago, more intense.

 

“Yes, Ray. I promise, I’ll never leave you.” She answered honestly. A look of relief crossed his features and he sighed happily. She knew this was so sudden, but she didn’t care. She really wanted to be with him and she had no one else in her heart. 

 

“Can I kiss you? Is that okay? I’ve never done it before.” His request for permission came out slowly and she wanted to pull him closer.

 

“Yes, please.” she urged, the spell encased her mind. 

 

He studied her lips and slowly brought his mouth to hers, pressing his rough lips against her own soft ones. The kiss was experimental and only lasted a second before he pulled back to study her expression. The warmth faded from her lips and she waited for him to find his answer. He hadn’t closed his eyes, taking in whatever he could of the closeness, studying her face and resting on her lips. Whatever warm and moist air feathered across her face cooled in the night air. His blush was barely visible in the silver light and she almost swooned.

 

“You’re so perfect. I don’t deserve you. It’s a dream come true that you feel the same way I do.” he whispered against her lips, reaching up to brush his other hand on the back of her neck, the leather gloves smooth against her skin. He pulled her in again, shyly pressing another kiss to her lips, the hot moist feeling made her heart pound even more than she thought possible. She had no hesitation in pulling him closer and returning his kiss, her fingers curled around his cravat. They both pulled away and Ray pulled her closer into a hug, his gloves finger curling tightly into her shirt.

 

“I’m sorry, I want to stay like this with you all night, but I have to get to my work now. I can walk you back to your room, if you want?” he spoke out, his voice sorrowful at the thought of having to leave her side after discovering their shared feelings. “I’ll try to come and visit you later to make up for having to leave early. I promise. Do you promise to wait for me?” he asked, his voice dropping, unsure if she would agree to waiting for him. She nodded, despite him being unable to see.

 

“It’s okay, Ray. I’ll wait for you.” she promise, heart surging at the promise of seeing him later. He gave another content sigh and carefully lead her back into the building. Holding hands and feeling giddy like elementary students, he lead her to her room and shyly pressed a kiss to her cheek in a short goodbye that held no weight with his promise to come back later.

 

She was so elated that she hadn’t considered how fast thing had taken place or how the hacker may abandon his work to come and visit her later. She was just happy that he felt the same way as her.

 

“I look forward to seeing you later.” she beamed, soundly happy with her choice to stop him before he left earlier. He smiled back and held the door almost close, peering in to say his final goodbye for the moment, his mint eyes warm and his blush faint.

 

“I can’t wait to spend more time with you, my one and only.” and then he left, leaving the soft echo of the door and the sound of her own heart

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding. I love Ray, but people tend to look over the fact that he's obsessive and insecure and he can turn a relationship sour in a heartbeat because of this. He doesn't have the full measure of himself yet and he has dangerous coping mechanisms and paired with an MC that sortbof enables this for the sake of not hitting his feelings or being too fond of him to put her foot down, it makes for nothing but a time bomb. 
> 
> So sit back and relax as you read a trainwreck of a story that will show you the bad signs of an obsessive relationship.


	2. In a hole in the ground...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds the chairs he picked out very comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet chapter. I enjoyed writing this. Lemme know if you want to have this story have a good or bad ending. I'm undecided since this is a fic I came up with on a whim. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading.

Ray had done his work as quickly as he could, his hands still aching from rapid typing. There was still more that he could have done, but he was what he considered wrapped up for the night. He was excited the entire time he had worked, his smile never leaving his face. It wasn’t too late, only one in the morning and she was usually up anyways.

 

At this time, she was chatting with the RFA. She knew at this point they weren’t AI’s, but she hadn’t hated him for lying. She hadn’t called him worthless, thrown a fit, or even laid a hand on him. It was surreal to meet someone who was so gentle. Why would she waste her kindness on those liars? Each time walked in on her having a fond chat or phone call, laughing with one of the members, his insecurities came back and he was convinced she would leave him.

 

He was convinced that she liked  _ them _ better.

 

No. She promised him in the garden, his heart fluttered at the memory. She only thought of him, she promised. She promised that she would never leave him. Promises to him had always been broken or forgotten. But her, he could believe her words. She hadn’t let him down yet. Leaving his office and letting the automatic door lock behind him, he let his finger slide over his lip at the memory of their time in the garden. He sighed at the thought, his exhale the only way to lift the butterflies from his heart.

 

The hacker wasted no time in rushing to room on its own level of the building. The other room on the level that were not used for her were storage rooms. He had dedicated a lot of time to making her room perfect, trying to take into account her tastes. He looked at her social media accounts and blogs to try to piece together what she liked best, finding her pastel aesthetic blog very helpful. He spent several days obsessing over the details before he ordered anything offline. Unfortunately for him, there was one thing that couldn’t be bought online which was the chairs in her room. 

 

That was a hassle, trying to fit those chairs into his car by himself.  

It was worth it, however, seeing her happily lounging in the chair he picked for her, reading a book he had picked for her. The Savior was very picky with the books she allowed in the Magenta, afraid that some books held an awful corruption. He had knocked and came inside, pleased that she was up reading this late. The book she held in her hand was the  _ Hobbit _ , something he himself had never had the time or luxury to read. He had never heard of it until recently, in fact, but it was held in high regard from the words of the other believers who had read it. 

 

She looked up from her book and gave him a smile, placing it to the side, pages down to preserve her spot in the book. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again. How are you?” she asked, straightening up in her chair. She was wearing fuzzy pajama pants with teddy bears on them and a baggy t-shirt. He felt bad for making her stay up like this.

 

“I’m good now that I can spend some time with you.” he admitted, her face tinged pink at his words. “What is that book about? I’ve heard it’s really good.” He asked, standing there awkwardly. She glanced at the book to refresh her memory of what exactly she had been reading. 

 

“Oh, yeah. This is one of my favorite books. I’ve read it before, maybe three times already. I love it so much. The writing is very detailed and immersive, the characters are really fun, and the story is so good. Lord of the Rings is the same way, but that’s a lot more reading.” she passionately explained, noticing that he was still standing there. “ You can sit next to me if you want.” she said, and he nodded, sitting down in the plush, pink chair. The arms were made of a carved wood and were cool to the touch. 

 

“I didn’t really answer you about what it’s about, did I? Well, there is this hobbit named Bilbo and there’s a wizard and then things get crazy and he ends up on a journey with a bunch of dwarves to be a burglar and… Well, you would just have to read it. I can’t really explain it.” she beamed, happy to somewhat be able to explain one of her favorite books. If she loves it this much, then it must be a great book. Ray looked down at his gloved hands and sighed.

 

“I would love to read it. I never have the time, but maybe someday I’ll be able to.” he said, his voice dropping. He knew he wouldn’t have the time to read it but he didn’t want to let her down so suddenly. 

 

“If you don’t have time to read it, maybe I could read some of it to you right now. I could read the first chapter if you want?” she paused and her brown eyes set on the book laying on the table, “That actually might be boring for you.” she said, her voice lowering.  _ No, don’t be discouraged _ , Ray thought to himself.

 

“No, not at all! I would love to hear you read it to me! It would be better than reading it myself.” he urged, leaning forward in his seat excitedly, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair. She smiled and picked the book up from the table, folding the corner to mark her place. She flipped to the first page.

 

“Scoot your chair closer. I’ll read the first chapter tonight. Let me know if you get bored, okay?” she said, smiling brightly at him, her chocolate eyes warm. His breath caught in his throat at her smile, doing as she said and carefully scooting the chair to sit right next to her. She placed the book in her lap ready to begin reading. Getting comfortable in his seat, he found himself looking at her free hand. Would asking be too weird? What if she hated holding his hand?

 

She looked over at him, curiously following his eyes to her hand that rested on the chair’s arm. A light bulb went off behind her eyes and he felt embarrassed that he was being that obvious. Without saying anything, she reached and grabbed his hand, holding it loosely in her own in case that’s not what he wanted. Warmth spread up his arm and into his chest.

 

“You don’t have to nervous about holding my hand. You can hold it anytime you want, okay?” she said patiently. He nodded, his words would fail him if he tried speaking at the moment. 

 

Without any more hesitation, she began reading the first chapter.

 

“In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.” she began and he listen intently, becoming immersed in the story and her voice reading to him. It was so soothing relaxing that he, somewhere along the way, found himself resting his head on her shoulder without a word of protest from her.

 

He was listening to her and he closed his eyes, absorbing the story and her warmth like a flower in the sun. He wanted to know what happened next by the time the chapter ended, in his opinion, way to soon. Did Bilbo decide to go with Thorin and the other dwarves and leave the comfort of his house? Myung paused after the chapter and he felt her shift a bit in her chair. He still had his eyes closed, afraid that when he opened them, their time would be over and he’d have to leave her here. She need to sleep, but he wanted to stay with her. He couldn’t be that selfish to keep her up, could her? She would hate him for sure if he did.

 

Following a bit of movement, her fingers came to brush his bangs away from his face and she placed a kiss on his head. He let his eyes open to see her shocked expression to him watching her, her face erupting into a blush. 

 

“I shouldn’t have… I thought you had fallen asleep. I’m sorry.” she said, looking away with an embarrassed look on her face. He leaned up, pulling himself up by his elbow. Slouching back, he had been eye level with her but now he was taller when he sat up straight.

“I wasn’t asleep, it was just easier to imagine the story when my eyes were closed.” he said, leaning over her, a smile graced his lips. He didn't want her to think he was bored enough to fall asleep.

 

“A lot of people are like that, closing their eyes to get the full affect. So you did like the story? If we do this every day, it will take another 18 days to finish the book.” she said thoughtfully, placing the book to the side. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

 

“I love it so far. I want to know what happens next.” he said, and the other thing he meant to say came to his mind. Boldly, he decided to say it anyways, “Also, don’t apologize for giving me a kiss. I’m yours, remember? You can do whatever you want to me anytime you want. You could kiss me more if you want to.” he admitted, fearful that now he said something, she would push him away or make fun of him. She wouldn’t do that, right? She frowned slightly at his words and he thought he had said something completely wrong, fear jumping into his throat. 

 

“I didn’t ask permission first before doing that, so it was wrong to kiss you like that. But now that you’re telling me I can, then... it’s okay” she said, “Let’s take it easy, okay?” she whispered, reaching up to rub her thumb in circles under his eye, cupping his face.

 

“Easy…” he repeated, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes at the comforting sensation. What did she mean by that? He shuddered with happiness when she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, his temple, under his ear, all over his face. He exhaled, releasing the breath he had been holding, squeezing her hand. The space between them due to the chairs was too much. He wanted to be closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she pulled back, her concern written on her face. Had he worried her?

 

“Hold on.” was all he managed as he left his chair and leaned over hers, placing his knee on the cushion beside her, being bolder than he ever could have thought. That was as far as his boldness went, awkwardly staring at her after this change in position. To save it from being awkward, Myung pulled him down towards her and he used the arm of the chair to balance him, effectively boxing her in with his arms. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, running her fingers through his hair gently. 

 

He relaxed a bit, letting her kiss him like she had before, this time, her lips met a spot under his jawline and a low moan escaped his lips, a noise he had never made before. He pressed his hand to his mouth, not sure where the sound came from and he didn’t know if he had messed up. 

 

“Ray,” the brunette breathed out, concerned “Are you okay with all of this. It’s so sudden and I want you to be comfortable. We can talk it out.” she asked, “Don’t feel like you have to do any of this for me.” she expressed her concerns and it made him melt even more.

 

“I want to. I love being close to you like this. It makes me want to be around you more and more each time. I want to avoid my job and stay with you all the time.” he said truthfully. Really, to be more truthful, she was all he thought about all the time. He didn’t want to be anywhere that she wasn’t and it felt like torture to be away. He wanted her to be around him all the time and to never have to take his eyes off her. He wanted to know everything about her. 

 

Her eyes scanned his face and was content with the amount of truth she found on his features. He felt his cheek flare up under her gaze and he felt vulnerable. He was giving her whatever she needed to rip his heart out and trusting her not to. Would she ever hurt him like that? Would she leave him for someone else? His mind returned to the RFA and he felt his heart drop. 

 

“So long as you want this…” she began, but her words were swallowed when he pressed his lips to hers, trying his best to convey what he was feeling to her. That he would protect her, that he would always be there for her. He had never kissed before today, but he hoped his feelings would be good enough. They both let go and explored each other, becoming lost in each other’s breathy kisses and whispers. The thing that halted his movements was the introduction of something new. He pulled away and gave her a confused look, her flushed face panting.

 

She had brushed her tongue along the bottom of his lip.

 

Had she meant to? He was confused, but not repulsed. Was that normal? Originally, the thought of anyone’s tongue being anywhere near his face seemed disgusting, but he found himself wanting more.

 

“I’m sorry, I need some time to think about  _ that _ .” he whispered, not sure what else to say. He watched her face and instead of her frowning or getting angry, she smiled. She pulled him in for a hug, leaving him even more confused.

 

“Thanks for telling me. You’ve really never kissed like this, have you?” she asked, letting him pull back. He shook his head, wondering if it was a trick question. She laughed fondly and pressed another kiss to his temple.

 

“Sometimes people use their tongues. I understand if it’s not really your thing, don’t be afraid to tell me if it’s not.” she suggested, and yawned. It was getting late. He suddenly felt the guilt of keeping her up like this. 

 

“It’s not bad, just different. I’m not sure how I feel.” he admitted, leaning back and looking out the bay window at the moon. She straightened up in the chair.

 

“Then maybe you should think about it. You should get some sleep, you have been working all day.” she gave another suggestion and he considered it, feeling the tired ache of a long day in his joints. 

 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have kept you up this late either.” he said, his guilt in his voice. He stood up and stood awkwardly, his face hot from all of his excitement. She stood up and stretched her back. 

 

“It’s okay. I enjoyed it. Are you going to come for the next chapter tomorrow? If not and you’re too busy, I understand.” she said and her whole aura said angel. He sighed and cast a glance at the door, dreading having to leave. 

 

“Of course I’ll try. I want to see you tomorrow, even if only for a short time. I’ll let you know in the messenger if I can, okay?” 

 

“Okay, I’ll look out for your messages.” she said and the man ripped his gaze away from her, heading towards the door. It was now or never because he was afraid he wouldn’t want to leave if he stayed any longer.

 

“Goodnight, thank you for spending your time with me.” the hacker said over his shoulder as he gripped the doorknob, taking a deep breath.

 

“You too.” she replied and he was halfway out the door before she said something else.

 

“And Ray…,” he paused and gave her his attention, watching at she sat on her bed. 

 

“Don’t stress yourself over visiting me. I want you to be able to do what you need to without worrying. Just knowing how you feel is enough for me.” she said with a smile.

 

His breath was taken away and he nodded. How can she care about him so much when he disappoints her so much?

 

“I promise.” he said and closed the door. He pressed his fingers to where she had kissed him, to where her tongue had touched his lip. He shuddered at the thought, a warmth blossomed in his chest and stomach.

 

He knew this promise he couldn’t keep. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone see the parallels between the Hobbit and obsession? 
> 
> Anyways, the first few chapters will be fairly tame. And for real, let me know if you want a nice romantic, "everything is fixed" ending or "this literally ripped out my heart" ending.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray discovers his deep jealousy and willingness to protect the person he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a really long chapter!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. If you squint, you can see how Myung's behavior is enabling the worst. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Sleep had not found him even for a second last night. 

 

He rolled in bed and watched as the morning slowly unraveled. He checked the chat logs in the messenger, hoping to be able to see her there. Of course, it wasn’t until an hour or so after dawn that she came into the messenger. Once again, he carelessly chatted with her there, knowing full and well he was setting himself up for an easier attack on his server. Still, despite everything, he was the better hacker. In the chatroom she fondly brought up the night before and they both talked about how they couldn’t stop thinking about each other. A bunch of what-ifs came up in the chatroom.

 

What if he came to visit her?

 

What if she wanted to make him breakfast?

 

The little things that were brought up like that, although simple and seemingly underwhelming, were precious in his mind. Just the thought of someone that he cared for so much making him breakfast. He wanted to make her breakfast every morning, and if his work allowed it, he would. Ray used to think that he was only, solely dedicated to the Mint Eye, but lately he had lied about her initiation and given her a fake elixir, something that would send him into horrible punishment if anyone found out. 

 

To him, she was worth the risk. 

 

It was worth all the punishment that the Savior could inflict on him. He would rather be completely snuffed from existence if it meant Myung was okay. He would do whatever it takes to protect her, and he realized during his time staying awake all night that he wouldn’t hesitate to do something sacrificial. She was worth it. She was worth so much more than him and he could never be enough for her. 

 

So he worked as hard as he could all day to make up for the time he was away from her. He knew it was unfair that she couldn’t see him, but he couldn’t do anything but work as hard as he could to get done earlier. He had only stopped to call her to make sure she had lunch and that she was doing okay with the RFA. His eyes were strained from staring at the screens too long, the blue light gave him a headache and his chair made him numb and sore from sitting in it so long. It was the least he could do for her. He himself wanted to visit her, but he would swallow those feelings in a heartbeat if his attention bothered her.

 

After working all day, he was able to wrap up and finish with little distraction by late afternoon. The sun was coming close to setting, but he wouldn’t have known that having been locked in his office. He made sure he looked at least halfway presentable, dressing in a button up, dark slacks, and his usual cravat and gloves. He combed his hair and made sure his mint contacts looked okay in a quick glance in the mirror. He still didn’t feel all that confident in his looks, his dark circles very present on his pale face. His looks were far from what he considered handsome, being far too thin for his own good and his ghostly appearance didn’t help much.

 

He made his way to her level, each step forward he got more and more excited. He made sure to send her a text to let her know he was going to be able to see her early today. She had responded back enthusiastically and his ribcage felt fluttering against it. He paused at her door when he heard something peculiar coming from inside. Voices, not one, but two and they belonged to two guys. The voices were speaking in loud and excitable tones. 

 

His heart stopped.

 

Who was in there with her? Her laugh was added to the voices. Did she invite some of the other believers inside? He told her that he was coming, so why would she have someone else to visit? His heart dropped and so did his smile. What if she doesn’t need him anymore? He gently knocked on the door, hearing a small permission given to him from her.

 

He cracked the door open to find her sitting on the end of her bed, watching something on her phone. The two male voices was coming from her phone, still loud and boisterous. A string of cuss words came from one voice, and the brunette’s breezy laugh sounded out. A phone call? She looked up at him and smiled, motioning him over to her. She tapped the screen and the voices stopped. A video. She was watching a video. The hacker sighed in relief and made his way over to her, the golden sunset streaming in through the bay window making her glow in the light.

 

Myung hopped off the bed and pulled him in for a hug suddenly, squeezing the breath out of him, stronger than she looks. He relished the feeling and buried his face into her neck, taking in her warm scent. She pulled away and frowned when she saw his dark circles.

 

“Ray, did you sleep well last night?” she asked, grabbing his hand in hers. He nodded in a lie, not wanting to disappoint her. Her eyes scanned his face, already knowing the truth.

 

“Yes, I slept well. Why are you asking?” his lie came out and she narrowed her eyes. He knew immediately she didn’t believe him. She gave a disbelieving  _ mhm _ and turned back towards her phone to glance at it’s spot on the bed. “What were you watching?” he asked, changing the subject. If she didn’t tell him, he could always find out in an instant. A smile popped up on her face and she laughed at the question. What was funny?

 

“It’s Game Grunts, have you ever heard of them?” she paused and when she shook his head, she continued, grabbing her phone, “It’s this really funny mewtube show that has commentary over video game playthroughs and it’s really funny because Daniel and Arnold are super complementary in their comedic styles. Wanna watch a couple episodes?”

 

Anything she was interested in was something that he wanted to be a part of. He brimmed with happiness and relief that she had only been watching a video. He hadn’t thought of it before, but he only wants her to enjoy being around him and seeing her with anyone else would drive him crazy. He nodded, answering her question, she gestured for him to join her in sitting on the bed.

 

He felt his face grow dark as he crawled onto the bed with her, pulling himself to sit close beside her. She met his gaze for a moment and her cheeks matched his, turning a dark pink. He wondered to himself if he was the only other person who made her blush like this,  _ he wanted to be the only one. _ Seeing her face like that, his hand twitched, a sudden urge to pull her close came over him. He wanted to be bolder, but he didn’t want her to hate him.

 

They both began watching the episodes and it was interesting to say the least. Ray would have never thought she watched such crude, vulgar things in her spare time. Some of what the two commentators had to say was really funny and clever, he personally liked the puns and when they argued like kids. However, some things came up that Ray didn’t understand. Some terminology that Myung herself laughed at, knowing the context. It felt like something that he wouldn’t want to ask the Savior, something embarrassing. So in between episodes, he asked her.

 

“I have a question about something in the video.” he began, and she turned to him, giving him her full attention. He felt his cheeks heat up when he realized how close they had become. He almost thought better of his question, but decided that he could trust her enough to ask.

 

“Sure, what is it? If it’s about the Muppet Babies, I’ll show you later. It’s not super well known for people our age.” she said with a smile, his heart fluttering as he observed her eyelashes at this distance.

 

“Um, no. It’s not that. What did Daniel mean by  _ jacking off _ ?” he asked. The effect was immediate, her face flushed with embarrassment and she coughed in shock. She reached up to cover her mouth, avoiding his gaze. Had he said something wrong? “I thought maybe you knew because you laughed at the joke and I didn’t get it.” he tried to further explain, watching as she took a deep breath. 

 

“Y-you really don’t don’t what that is? Maybe you do, just not that term for it?” she suggested and he shook his head “You’ve surely done it before, everyone has.” she stated, further trying to get him to understand. He frowned and shook his head, wondering why she was so embarrassed. He reached down and grabbed her hand with his gloved fingers, trying to calm her. Was he asking about something secret?  _ She would share her secrets with him, right _ ?

 

“Please explain it to me. If you can’t explain, then maybe you could show me?” he suggested, trying to help her out. None of this seemed to calm her at all and her face darkened even more at his words, worked up to the point of squeaking at his suggestion. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, calming herself.

 

“Okay, so it’s when you pleasure yourself.” she tried to explain, but her explanation was very vague. He tried to pull parallels, but he still didn’t get it. The thing that brought him the most pleasure was being around her.

 

“So like when I’m with you?” he offered and she went back to being flustered, covering her face with both her hands now.

 

“No! Not like when you’re with me, at least not yet.” she gushed hurriedly. She gave a sigh of defeat and left her hands fall from her face “Just look it up when you’re on your own. It’s somewhat of a personal thing that you should discover on your own. I can’t explain it to you” she said turning away from him. He felt his heart sink. Had he upset her?

 

And so they continued on watching until Myung rested her head of his shoulder, the light outside had faded buy now, the only lights in the room now was a lamp and the phone screen. He did something bold, laying back on the bed, his legs still hanging off the side. The brunette followed suit and they were both laying there, getting lost in video game playthroughs, that is, until Myung herself had a question and placed her phone aside.

 

She grabbed his gloved fingers and he held his breath as she pulled his hand to her face to examine it. 

 

“Ray, why do you always wear these gloves? I bet you have really nice hands. Do you just like the gloves?” she asked, not super serious or concerned if he answered, more or less as if she were thinking aloud. He cleared his throat, feeling obligated to give her some sort of answer.

 

“I wear them because I like them… but I also wear them because I bite my nails and it’s ugly.” he said, not really intending on letting this secret go, but feeling like it was okay. He wanted to share everything with her, so he didn’t mind. She shifted a bit next to him and looked up at him from her spot.

 

“Can I take them off?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over his palm. For her, anything. He nodded and watched in curiosity as she pulled the leather glove from his hand, exposing his fingers to her. She carefully ran her fingers over his open palm and he realized that he had never touched her with his bare hands. He began to wonder what her hair felt like under his touch, what her skin felt like. 

 

“See, it’s ugly isn’t it.” he said, before she could say it herself. Without warning, his question as to what her skin felt like was answered when she pulled his palm to her mouth and pressed a kiss there and on his fingers. He was breathless until she pulled away, the warmth lingering on his hand.

 

“I don’t care. It’s part of you and so I love it.” she said and then flushed at her own words. He stared at her, touched at her words. She loved it even though it was ugly? She loved even his ugliness? His heart swelled. She loved him even when he was ugly. Not even his Savior did that, she was the one who had told him to put the gloves on in the first place. And then it hit him.

 

He could be truly himself around her, even when he was ugly.

 

All he could do to convey what he was feeling was to squeeze her hand tighter and pull her closer. Without much thought, she went back to watching the show on her phone, sharing it with him too. He found himself comforted so much by her presence, her warmth, that he laid his head closer to hers, struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a while of laying there with him, quietly watching videos, Myung noticed the man beside her had fallen silent, his breathing deep and slow. His hair tickled her neck and the warmth of his breath fluttered over her shoulder. Confirming her suspicions and giving him a look over, the man was curled up asleep next to her. 

 

While it was late, she hadn’t expected him to fall asleep so soon, especially while watching a show with such explosive commentary as Game Grunts. He had told her that he had a good night's sleep, but his dark circles told the truth. He was very exhausted and this was probably his first time to rest peacefully in a while, she concluded. 

 

For his sake, she wouldn’t wake him up.

 

Careful not to jousle him much or make any noise, she crept off the bed and placed her phone on the charger. She sighed and took his shoes off, setting them at the end of the bed with her own on the rug. She got changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, praying that he didn’t wake up and wonder where she had gone. Of course, he was sleeping like a rock and didn’t move an inch from when she had left. 

 

She resorted to quietly reading and sketching around in a notebook until she herself grew tired, half expecting his nap to be over by now. It had been hours since he first came into her room, and she wasn’t complaining a bit, but she didn’t know if he should still be here. What if she was setting him back? She didn’t want for him to get in any trouble for her, the days before this he always drove the point that he was always super busy and he  _ could not _ miss out on any time to do his work. She didn’t really agree with the work he was doing in the first place, stuck in this god forsaken cult with a strict leader who didn’t pay him, but the least she could do was support him and hope that when the time comes, he’ll agree to leave with her.

 

The moon was high in the sky, a pale sliver seen through the window. She considered booting him out so she could go to bed, but part of her couldn’t bare to make him leave like that. She could sleep in the chair, but let’s face it, she wouldn’t get much sleep that way either. She decided under a few circumstances that it was safe to trust him enough to curl up next to him.

 

The first circumstance, he was very sweet and wouldn’t harm a fly, let alone think about hurting her. He was like the human embodiment of cotton candy, both in his sweet and innocent personality and his looks, a theme in his clothing choices being pinks and blues. Even his hair was pastel, the tips being a soft pink and his eyes being a pale mint color. She doubted he would do anything to harm or upset her, given that anytime he had to do something that wasn’t directly self sacrificial for her sake, he apologized profusely and tried to make up for it, bringing her sweets and flowers. He also made her feel safe when he was around, she couldn’t place why other than that he always fussed over her.

 

The second circumstance, he didn’t even know what  _ jacking off _ was and he practically ran away when their kiss got a bit less than chaste the day before. Ray didn’t even know what a kiss was! He wasn’t a pervert and he had most likely never been with a girl before, which made her heart sink for his sake, but also filled her with joy. She would be his first. She had been his first kiss, the very thought making her blush. Will she be his first…escapade?

 

No, she shouldn’t think like that. Instead, she let her mind wander back to when she asked about his gloves. Was he that self conscious? She wanted to push away any of his bad thoughts like that. He had no right to be self conscious, he was amazing. Maybe she’ll be able to let him see that for himself some day.

 

With that in mind, she happily crawled into bed next to him, turning the lamp off. To make sure that she herself wasn’t invading his boundaries, she pulled up two separate blankets, draping one over him and one over herself. As much as she wanted to curl up beside him and rest her head close to him, that would be too much for her heart, so she turned her back to him and tried to forget that he was there.

 

She could still feel the way that the bed sunk behind her and she let out a deep breath. In no time, reality faded away and she was left with nothing but warm thoughts.

 

* * *

 

His heart pounded as she pulled him down to her, his face inches from hers. Her fingers ran through his hair delicately, her warmth drawing him in. He melted under her fingers and leaned in for the kiss, ready to reciprocate her feelings. She let her lips part just above his, ready to whisper some honey that would leave his head spinning.

 

“You’re pathetic, Ray. I can’t believe you actually thought that I could ever care for you.” 

 

Her whisper came out dreadfully slow, her eyes turning cold and her voice was chilling. Why would she say that? His heart sank and he stared at her in disbelief. Pulling away, he grabbed her wrist and held them in front of him. What had he done wrong? 

 

“What? Did I do something wrong? Let me make it up to you, I’ll-” his pained words were cut off by an uncharacteristically cruel laugh, the woman in front of him had changed completely, her eyes full of nothing but hate and disgust.

 

“There is no making it up to me because you’re disgusting and I don’t want anything to do with you.” she drew out, her brown eyes were daggers. He felt himself begin to panic and he shakily reached his hand up to touch her face. She slapped it away and took a step back, glaring at him. His hand stung, but not as much as his heart at her words. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned on her heel to flee.

 

“No, come back! I’ll fix this! Let me prove it, I’ll do anything” he stammered out, begging, but she was already gone.

 

She had left him alone.

 

The nightmare faded and he knew he was in his bed. He gripped the blankets and noticed something was different.

 

Warm sunlight streamed onto him face, slowly bringing him out of his slumber. His room never had the sun to shine in, he always had blackout curtains pulled tightly shut over the windows. So if he’s in his room then…

 

Ray’s eyes shot open, glancing around to confirm his location. He was bundled up in a cocoon of warmth and he nuzzled into the pillow. Everything smelled like her. His fears were relieved when he found her there in her slumber, curled up next to him. Her chestnut hair was a whirlwind and fanned out around her calm face. Seeing her face so close, he realized that he had fallen asleep next to her. She hadn’t been uncomfortable enough to force him to leave. Yet again, he hoped that he was the only person she would allow to lay next to her like this.

 

Without much of a thought, he pulled his hands from the confines of the blanket and let his fingers find her face. He sighed fondly, taking in her peaceful face. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead, relishing the closeness of her. She stirred at his touch and groaned, peeking her eyes open. Ray almost jumped out of the bed, realizing that he had been so close to her. 

 

She sleepily propped her head on her palm, her elbow leveraging her upwards.

 

“Good morning, Ray.” she whispered out, her voice soft and warm, unlike how it had been in his dream. Remembering that nightmare, he felt his heart sink at the thought of her leaving him. He’d do anything to keep that from happening. Needing to feel the comfort of her still being with him after his brain came up with something so cruel, he pulled her into a hug, a small  _ oof _ escaped her lungs. She silently accepted this and wrapped her fingers around his arm, relaxing in his arms 

 

“What's wrong, are you okay?” she asked into his chest, her words muffled by the fabric of his shirt. His fear must have been written on his face. He didn’t want to worry her, but she always got him to spill anyways.

 

“I just had a dream that you hated me and that you left me alone. I’m glad you’re still here is all.” he murmured his confession. She pulled away to look at his face, her sleepiness had faded till it was only slightly visible in her eyes.

 

“I can’t hate you, Ray. You’re too sweet. I won’t leave either, you know that.” she comforted, her eyes scanning his face. Half of him believed her, but a part of him told him that she was polite, she didn’t know what she was actually promising. He wanted to believe her carelessly, to put all of his faith and trust in her.

 

Before he registered his own action, his lips were on hers, pulling her closer almost desperately. She melted into his kiss, letting him mould her body against his. His hands went to rest at the base of her neck, guiding her face upwards for a better angle. Her lips moved against his and he pulled back to take in her face, flush and her lips pink. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and he moved to hover over her. 

 

Pressing her down into the bed, he mocked what she had done two days ago and pressed small, fluttering kisses all over her face. Dipping his head under her chin, he pressed kisses to her neck and she began to writhe under him. Was that a good thing? For him, the feeling drove him further into it, letting his lips linger over her skin longer than before. Both of them were a mess, her breaths came hotly into his ear and he was caught up in her scent. Everything felt hot, his face, his body, even his brain felt covered by a hot fog. 

 

“Ray.” She breathed out, her voice light and her words puffed against his ear. The feeling made him swoon and choke out a whine.

 

He wanted more, but he didn't know what more was.

 

He did have a clue. 

 

Repositioning himself over her and taking one of her hands in his, letting his fingers lock with hers, he hovered over her face. Her face was just as red as his must have been and her eyes lingered over his lips in a silent plead for more. He didn't know what he was doing, but she had herself done this before.

 

He pulled her bottom lip into his and let his tongue slide out over it, tasting the pink flesh. She gasped into him, letting her free hand tangle in his hair while the other squeezed his. Her mouth peeked open and she let tongue glide over his, pulling him in. He moaned at the sensation, following her lead. Shivering under him, she wriggled her hips slightly, her leg rubbing against his. It was too much. 

 

He pulled back, panting with her, his stomach feeling tight and warm. What was this feeling? She left her eyes wander over his and she glanced down at his neck, her lips were pink and puffy. What more could he feel with her? She hasn't minded when he pressed her down or taken control. She liked it, didn't she? The brunette tilted her head and pulled his head down, her mouth almost in contact with his neck. He welcomed the action, but it never came.

 

A ringtone sounded and distracted her attention from him. Releasing him, she made a move to sit up. He begged her with his eyes not to answer the phone, to continue giving him attention, but she hadn't caught on. He moved back, dejected at the ringing of the phone. 

 

Who would distract her attention like this? Who would take her eyes off him?

 

She grabbed the phone from the night stand, swinging her legs to the side. pressing the screen and lifting the phone to her ear, she answered. 

 

“Hello, Good morning Jumin.” She said sweetly, her kindness shining out to the man on the other line. Ray’s chest contracted, listening as she talked so sweetly to someone else. What if she began to like Jumin better? What if she left to be with Jumin and forgot about him?

 

He leaned forward to wrap his arms around her, halfway listening to the conversation.

 

“Good morning, Myung, I trust you've had breakfast. I'm already in my office and I've begun working on a cat project that you would find interesting.” the voice on the other line spoke. Ray let his chin rest on her shoulder.

 

“Oh really, let me hear it?” She said, her interest apparent. Ray leaned is head against her neck, hopping to distract her and draw her attention to him. To acknowledge his presence, she reached over her shoulder and caressed his face with her warm fingers. She was giving him attention, and he leaned into her touch, savoring the feeling. 

 

“I knew you would be enthusiastic. Elizabeth went on a car ride with me yesterday and I had to keep her in a cat carrier. She wasn't excited to be there, her meowing told me that she wanted out. When I let her out, I had to keep her in my lap. So I'm working out the possibility of having a car seat for cats manufactured.” He began, “It would have to be comfortable and safe. I think my Elizabeth would like that very much.” The man droned on. 

 

Jumin sounded so collected, but Ray knew that he wasn't even close. He didn't want Myung getting close to him, for her sake and for his own sake. He left her hand and pressed his mouth to her neck, another way of distracting her. this time, it worked. 

 

“A-aah” she slipped, her speech messed up due to his actions, “ That sounds like a great idea. There would have to be a cat toy attached so the cats don't get bored.” She suggested thoughtfully. He would have to do something more drastic to try and get her to hang up. 

 

“I hadn't thought of that. That added feature would be a great additions. There could be interchangeable handles with different toys and-” the man was cut off when Ray let his tongue explore right under her ear, leaving a wet mark. He blew on it experimentally. Myung had squeezed her eyes shut and made sound that shook him to him core. A half yelp, half moaned that couldn't be disguised as anything else. 

 

“Are you okay? What was that noise?” The man asked over the line. Myung’s blush grew deep red and she struggled to come up with something.

 

“I'm fine. A bee just stung me. I need to go so I can treat it.” she announced, her voice sounding anything but convincing.

 

She gave him a chance to say goodbye and hung up promptly, dropping the phone on her pillow. He smiled and she let her eyes flutter shut as he trailed his lips down her jaw. She tilted her head for him, giving him more permission to continue. If this made her happy, he would do it all day. 

  
  


Again, he dipped his tongue out and swirled it under her jaw, pulling back to let the cool air chill her skin there. Working as it had last time, a whimper escaped her lips. Bringing his lips back to the same spot, he warmed the drying spot with a string of small, quick kisses. She responded so well to something he would have never known that anyone would like. 

 

“Ray, hold on a moment.” She said and he pulled away, his eyes widened at her request for him to stop. She turned towards him and looked his face over, her cheeks glowing.

 

“Are you doing this because you're jealous?” She asked, seeming to already know the answer. 

 

Jealous, was that what he was? He didn't want anyone talking to her and her attention being pulled away from him made him feel like he was dying. 

 

“Yes. I'm super jealous.” He said shyly, although he was truthful. He thought maybe admitting it would be better and she wouldn't hate him as much. He had no right to be jealous when he has to work so much, did he? He tilted his head down. She gave a lighthearted laugh. 

 

“Oh Ray, you're precious.” not the reaction he had thought he would get. She pressed a fast kiss to his lips and hopped off the bed. “You have no reason to be jealous, Jumin is just a friend. All of the RFA is just a friend.” she said, her blush fading. He watched as she checked the time. 

 

“Hmm, It's almost noon.” she observed, rubbing her face. All of Ray’s responsibilities crashed down on him. He had to work! He should have never slept this late! 

 

“Noon!? I have to go, Im so sorry. I have work to do and I-I…” He couldn't finish his sentence, his hands met his hair in panic and shock. The brunette smiled at him.

 

“Its okay. You need to go, don't apologize. We've had a great morning and I'll see you some other time. Don't feel obligated to me, I'm fine.” she said kindly, but he could tell by she say that she looked away that she didn't want him to go. If he could, he would stay around her all of the time. 

 

“I'll see you again. After I do my work, I'll run back to you. I promise.” He breathed out, scooting towards the door. The Savior isn't going to be happy that he hasn't already started. Maybe she won't know? 

 

“Okay, don't stress yourself. I'll wait for you.” She stated, his heart fluttering at the words.  _ I'll wait for you. _ He made his out of the door after nodding. He felt his face cool after he had gotten halfway down the hallway. Had he been blushing the whole time?

 

After this morning, there was no way he could let that nightmare he had come to pass. He knew she would never say those things to him, but his uncertainties perked up underneath his trust. 

 

He would do anything for someone he loved so much, for someone he was so  connected to already. She was like his soulmate. 

 

And you can't let a soulmate leave. 

 

Once he got into the information room, he realized that he was missing his shoes and one of his gloves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the most prominent vote for whether or not you want this story to end horribly or beautifully had sided more towards having a good ending. Ill let you voice your opinion on this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, Ray is so previous until he starts becoming disillusioned and you can see that forming in this chapter. It really only gets worse from here.


End file.
